Student Council President War!
by xSkipperrx
Summary: Kurama has transferred Kaibara High and Yuki's life is turned upside down! How you may ask? Well let's start with Kurama trying to take over Yuki's job as Student Council President! Will Yuki take a stand? Or will it be taken from the redhead Kurama?R/R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well we are on the 10th story! :D And as my '10th Story Special' (As I like to call it! xD), why not re-write the story I missed a bunch? Oh yes! I _am_ talking about the Student Council President War! Ten thousand times better (I think) I tried hard to keep this a non-OOC story but it's a couple of OOC moments here and there. So enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>It all started on the first day of 2nd semester, Yuki was getting ready for 1st period wich is English. Everything was going fine until a new student by the name of Shuichi Minamino transferred to Kaibara High School and into his first period.<p>

"Hey! Everyone listen up!"Mayuko Shiraki said in front of the class to get everyone's attention."Now, we have a new student that just transferred here. This is Shuichi Minamino." "Well actually, I preferred to be called Kurama."Kurama wispered to Mayuko."But he likes to be called Kurama."She said.

Not even 2 minutes into the class and you could already hear the girls whispering things like, _He's soo cute! I love his hair! Look at his emerald eyes!_

"Kurama please take a seat next to Yuki, raise your hand Yuki, he will assist you this class period." Mayuko said and went to her desk. Yuki did as he was told and raised his hand as Kurama went over to the empty seat next to Yuki as he introduced himself.

"Hello! I'm Yuki Sohma, welcome to Kaibara High!" Yuki greeted happily and shook Kurama's hand. "Thank you." Kurama said smiling. "Now, what we do as a warm up every morning is an essay on whatever topic she gives us and we write about that for about 5 minutes." He explained. "Well that sounds easy enough."

"Ok pen and paper everyone, it's time to start the warm up." Mayuko said getting up from her desk. Everyone got out there things to start the warm up that they have every morning.

"Now, the topic for today is describe a significant interest or experience that has special meaning for you...Begin."

As soon as that was said, the class began their timed essay. 1 minute and 45 seconds into the essay, Kurama raised his hand. "Kurama your raising your hand what do you want?"Mayuko said not looking up from the paper she was grading. "After were done what do we do?" It was then she looked up stunned. "Wait you're done already? Well after you're done you bring it up to me."

Kurama got up and took his paper as Yuki glared at him as he walked to the teacher's desk. Yuki was _always_ the first one that would be done with 2 minutes as his record. 'How did he get done so quickly? By the time he was finished, I was only on the 2nd paragraph. Amazing.' Yuki thought. When he was finished, he went up to Mayuko's desk behind Kurama. Mayuko looked over the redhead's paper and stared at it in awe.

"Oh my God. In 1 minute and 45 seconds he managed to write a flawless paper, its front and back, _and_ he managed to shatter Yuki Sohma's record."Mayuko mumbled to herself thinking no one could hear her except the little grey rat. 'Maybe a little too amazing. Note to self: Keep an eye on Kurama Minamino. There's something strange about him. 'He thought. For the rest of the day, Yuki realized Kurama had the majority of his classes with him, except P.E.

A day turned into a week. That's all it took for everyone in school to know who Kurama Minamino is. For some reason it angered Yuki as Kurama got more popular. 'I have never met someone that makes me so angry before. Well except Kyo, Ayame, Akito but those are all family members.' Yuki thought as he saw Kurama sitting on his desk talking to a couple of girls. 'However, with Minamino…it's...different.' "Hey! Everyone shut up! The intercom is on!" Mayuko yelled at the class. Instantly, everyone was quiet.

"Good morning everyone!We have a short announcement. As you all know it is the 2nd semester and it's time to pick a new Student Council body, if your already on Student Council you must go to as many meetings as you can if you want to run for Student Council. If you're not on Student Council, come up to the Main Office and take a moment to fill out an application. Have a wonderful day at Kaibara High!"The principal said over the intercom.

After that announcement, 1ST period went slow. Being grateful for the bell ringing, Yuki walked quickly of class. With Yuki walking so quickly, Kurama could barely catch up with him.

"Um? Yuki?" Kurama called after him. Yuki stopped dead in his tracks as he turned around to Kurama and plastered a fake smile on his face."Hello Kurama. How's your day been?" Yuki said trying to hide his anger. "Oh it's been nice thank you. I have a question to ask you do you know where the Main Office is?"Kurama asked politely. 'You would think after being here for a week he would know where everything is. Wait. Did he just ask where the Main Office is? He couldn't be doing what I think he's trying to do' Yuki thought. "May I ask why?" He asked. "Oh. I wanted to be apart of Student Council so I could run for Student Council President."

* * *

><p>AN You like? Please tell me! Im dying to find out! :D Why is Yuki feeling so angry towards Kurama? Will Kurama get on student council? Find out nextime in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So chapter 2!Yeah! the firs 3 chapters might be updated a little faster because I kept the chapters on my computer. So hope you all enjoy reading! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Fruba.. Just the plot. :)

* * *

><p><em>Last time<em>_:__"Oh it's been nice thank you. I have a question to ask you do you know where the Main Office is?"Kurama asked politely. 'You would think after being here for a week he would know where everything is. Wait. Did he just ask where the Main Office is? He couldn't be doing what I think he's trying to do' Yuki thought. "May I ask why?" He asked. "Oh. I wanted to be apart of Student Council so I could run for Student Council President."_

* * *

><p>Yuki's right eye twitched<em>. <em>'Ok. This is a little bad. But maybe by the time he is on Student Council, the nominations will be over_.__' _He thought. "It's right upstairs, you can't miss it." "Oh ok! Thank you Yuki."Kurama said and raced down the hallway and up the stairs to the main office.

After school was over, Yuki went to the Student Council Room for the meetings they had every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. He sat in his seat gracefuly very happy not to see Kurama in sight.

However, when the next meeting came around, his eyes went wide at the sight of Kurama_.'How did he get in Student Council so quickly? He's only been in school for a week.' _Yuki thought as he went to his seat at the head of the table. "Hi Yuki I didn't know you were on Student Council." Kurama said greeting him."Why I'm Council President actually." Yuki smiled. "However, I didn't know you were on Student Council either." Kurama smiled. "Oh this is my first meeting. I didn't know it would take such short amount of time for me to get here. But then again at my old school, I was Vice President for Student Council, I got straight A's, and I was a community helper." Yuki nodded, "Well with things like that, it would certainly take no time to get here. Congratulations." "Thank you." Kurama said and took a seat.

* * *

><p>Almost 2 weeks passed and Yuki's disliking for Kurama became stronger. He already believed that Kurama didn't like him either. You could easily tell by the way he looked at Yuki; constantly glaring at him, and the way he talked to Yuki; with a bit of an edge to his voice. The day was Friday and this Friday was the day to pick the nominees for Student Council 12 members of the council, the votes were split evenly: 6 for Kurama and 6 for of nowhere, Kurama raised his hand.<p>

"Is there something wrong Kurama?" Yuki asked. "Yes, I think there it really right to let the Student Council President already in office run again for a 2nd term?" Kurama asked. That was the last straw. Yuki officially hated Shuichi Minamino with a fiery passion. "Well it's just like voting for a real president. If the current Student Council President chooses to run again after only 1 term then he or she is able to run for a 2nd term..If they get the nominations of course." Yuki said with a little smirk on his face.

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Why thank you Student Council President." Yuki's smirk grew bigger. "It's always a pleasure...Ladies and gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned."After everyone left, it was only Yuki and Kurama cleaning up the room with an awkward silence. To break the silence, Kurama spoke up. "I hope you know, as soon as the candidates are said over the intercom, I won't be holding back holding back during the election. Obviously I don't like you and you don't like me. Actually I think you're jealous of me considering the fact that I'm stealing all of your attention." Yuki chuckled. "Me jealous of _you_? I think you've got it all wrong. I'm not jealous of you I just despise you." It was Kurama's turn to chuckle. "Wow. Jealous _and_ in denial about it. But fine, you're not jealous. However, my promise still stands."

"Oh it was a promise? Well that's something we agree on because I'm not holding back either. Oh yes the gloves are coming off this election. Let this Student Council President War… begin."

* * *

><p>AN Well, Yuki has declared war. What does Kurama mean when he says he's isn't holding back? What does Yuki mean when he says the gloves are coming off? Find out in Chapter 3! And always remember; Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm really sorry I stopped updating. It's just that, I wasn't getting any reviews and I kinda lost hope in this story...Again. But now that I got one review, I feel soo confident again! :D

* * *

><p>Finally,Monday was the day to start the campaigns for Student Council President, which meant the school would be filled with advertizments, slogans were to be created, and speeches were to be memorized. It would all start right after 2nd period and will not end until the end of C lunch.<p>

Yuki walked into 1st period, and strangely, Kurama was no where to be seen.

'Where could he have gone?' Yuki thought.

Suddenly, the intercom came on.

"Good morning everyone,"The principal said, "For today, everyone turn your classroom televisions to channel 3 the morning announcements and a special announcement afterwords. That is all."

Mayuko turned on the T.V. and tuned in to channel 3.

The announcements came on, and a girl with brown hair and eyes came on screen.

"Good morning students and staff of Kaibara High, I'm Kusano Yoshiko with the morning news. Today is January 10th and it is a B day. The morning announcements are as follows: The candidates for Student Council President have been chosen and they are: Yuki Sohma of class 1-B and Kurama Minamino, also of class 1-B." Kusano went through all of the papers in her hand to discover that there were all blank.

"We have no other announcements. Please stay tuned for a special announcement from one of our Student Council candidates, Kurama Minamino."

Yuki's eyes widened, "Oh no." He whispered.

The camera turned its attention to the one and only Kurama Minamino.

"Good morning students and staff of Kaibara High." He started, "My name is Shuichi Minamino better known as Kurama. About a month ago, I came to Kaibara High School with the objective of having new friends and finding a more challenging academic atmosphere, but now I have a new objective, and that is: Becoming your new Student Council President. With me as Student Council president, I make promises of more variety of the school lunch, extended time for classroom transitions and much more. So vote Kurama Minamino for Student Council president; because with me, you can't do any better. Thank you."

The camera then turned back to Kusano.

"Thank you for that lovely speech Kurama, have a wonderful day at Kaibara High School."

And with that, the morning announcements were over.

Yuki sat there stunned. 'That was... he said he isn't holding back, I'm guessing that is what he meant. It seems I do have a worthy opponent after all. I better play this election smartly and quickly; one mistake and well be looking at a new Student Council President.'He thought.

**Meanwhile, back in the news room...**

Kurama gave Kusano a hug. "Thank you very much for getting me a spot on the morning announcments, Kusano."

Kusano's face flushed as she hugged Kurama. "I-It was no big deal at all, Kurama. Besides, I would do anything for the Cutie Kurama Club."

* * *

><p>First period passed and so did second, it was now time for them to post their posters around the school. Since their second period was on the main hallway, that's where they decided to start. They looked at each other, and at the empty hallway.<p>

Then, the race was on.

Kurama and Yuki zipped down the hallway, putting up different color posters on different sides of the the hall. Soon, the dull, off-white colored hallway was a vibrant rainbow of different colors and pictures.

Now that the main hallway was done, Yuki ran for the stairs that led to the top floor, the 3rd years hallway.

However, Kurama wanted the 3rd year's hallway too.

He ran behind him, but of course, Yuki made it first. He opened the door, closed it, and locked it; leaving Kurama on the main hallway.

Yuki looked at him, laughed, then bolted up the stairs.

Kurama grimmiced. "Fine, take the 3rd year's hallway. I'll just take the 1st year's hallway." He mumbled and dipped down to the other side of the hallway, going downistars to the 1st year's hallway.

The last place to go was the lunch room. Only a few posters went up there since they put up the majority of the posters in the hallways. The bell rung, and 'A' lunch was over.

Now, B lunch was ready to began.

In the cafeteria, there were 2 stands put up to advertise their campaign slogans, and to give away the free gift they had with every vote they got.

B Lunch poured in with 2nd year students. While some went in line for lunch; most of them fell in line at the stands where the two candidates were ready to receive either cupcakes with blue, whipped cream frosting, or rice balls.

As Kurama passed out his cupcakes, he said his slogan:_ You can't do any better than Kurama_, or_ Vote for Kurama._ When Yuki passed out his rice balls, he also said his slogan which was: _You can depend on Yuki_, or _Vote for Yuki._

B lunch was over, and it was time for C lunch. Since the 3rd years were on the top floor, it would take them a minute for them to file in, so Yuki and Kurama just sat there and took a break.

At times, they would look at each other and look away. Kurama decided to break the silence.

"So...Your rice balls looked nice, did you make them?" He asked, looking at Yuki's last rice ball.

Yuki blinked. He had barely been paying attention. "What? Oh sorry, and no, Tohru Handa made them."

"I know her, she's very nice."

"Yes, she is. Did you make your cupcakes?" Yuki asked looking at Kurama's last cupcake.

"No, a very close friend made them for me."

"Well they looked quite delightful."

"Thanks."

There was a short silence.

"Would you like my last one?" They asked each other at the same time.

The boys exchanged small smiles. "Yes, thank you." They again said at the same time.

The two of them got up and swaped snacks.

"By the way, this conversation never happened. I still don't like you." Kurama said.

"What conversation?" Yuki played along.

Kurama smirked. "Good."

Finally, C Lunch came, and as they ate each other's last food items, Yuki pulled out his customized pens and Kurama got out his customized pins.

* * *

><p>AN And that is chapter 3! Sorry that this chapter is long over-do. I seriously don't know if I should keep going with this again._. I'm really sorry you guys, but I promise I'll try my hardest! Oh! By the way, if you haven't figured out who made Kurama's cupcakes yet, it was Botan. :D Anyway, review? ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't know if anyone is still reading this, or is interested in this at all, but I haven't updated it in three years, and I figured that I should. I don't think it's a bad story or anything, but I'm sure you guys could guess that I'm interested in different fandoms now, but I don't want to give up on this story at all. So, happy reading!

* * *

><p>The final week for elections was drawing near, and the closer it came, the more stressed Yuki became.<p>

He was starting to develop dark circles around his eyes, he became more paranoid and irritated with the things around him. He'd lock himself up in his room, trying to think about ways he could beat Kurama in this election. Nothing worked.

The Cutie Kurama Fanclub had a bigger fanbase than the Prince Yuki Fanclub (and he had some words to say to the unloyal girls that traded up on him for Kurama) he corrected him every time he could, his diction was elegant, and whenever he talked about what he wanted to do as Student Council President, the words were so honeyed, it was almost hard not to trust and believe in him.

This Kurama was giving him an absolute run for his money.

"Yuki, you hardly touched your miso soup. Actually Kyo complained about it so much that he ordered delivery for everyone, and you haven't touched that either. So really you've just been sitting here for an hour." Shigure said.

Yuki looked up from the cold miso soup he had been stirring at for the past hour apparently. He shook his head. "I'm not really hungry. It's just too much on my mind to think about eating really." He said and ran his hand through his hair before laying his head on the table.

Tohru looked at Yuki, and then Shigure before speaking. "I think it's about the Student Council election Shigure. There's a new transfer student named Shuichi Minamino, and Yuki is going up against him. And Shuichi, well⸺"

"He's basically perfected perfection. The more days that pass, the more I grow worried about losing this election.."

"Why worry when you have me?" Shigure asked.

Yuki's eyes shifted over to Shigure in slight annoyance. "And what could _you_, of all people, offer to me?"

"I'll have you know that I always have connections. Hatori is not-so-secretly secretly dating Mayuko."

Yuki pulled his head up from the table to look at his cousin with a quirked eyebrow. "You mean, my English teacher Mayuko? As in Mayuko Shiraki? Miss Mayuko Shiraki?"

"Yes, yes, and yes now will you please get over your shock so I can finish? Well, frankly I'm not surprised they're together. After all, they're both rather tall, and you know what they say, tall people end up together."

"No one says that idiot." Kyo murmured, pausing his eating for a moment.

"Well regardless, they're tall, and they're together. Now, I can call Hatori, he'll call Mayuko, who will simply add more votes in the count box with your name on the ballot. Now I don't know about you, but that sounds rather easy and stress free."

"Shigure, I'm not cheating." He said shaking his head. "Here I was, having so much faith in you, believing that you had an actual legal idea, and like other times in the past, you dissapoint me."

"Yuki, do you want to win by a landslide, or lose by a landslide?"

"I want to win or lose honestly." He said firmly before standing up. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait, Yuki. Maybe we can work on your big speech for next week tomorrow?" Tohru offered.

Yuki looked back at her, giving her a wry smile. "Thank you Miss Honda, we can work on it tomorrow." He agreed and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>"Dammit Kurama can't you just be a regular transfer student?" Yusuke asked as he tied another balloon and handed it to Botan.<p>

Kurama shrugged as he looked up from his paper. "I suppose being president is normal to me Yusuke."

"Oh just leave him alone Yusuke. If Kurama has the requirements to be Student Council President, and if it's what he wants to do then you should let him." Botan said as she stapled the end of a balloon down to a poster.

"Thank you Botan. Though as for it being something I want to do, that's a bit of a different story." He murmured as he continued writing.

Botan paused and turned to him. "Oh, there's a different story? Surely that story wouldn't involve my hard work on those cupcakes and posters you asked for go down the drain, would it?" She asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"No of course not. It's just my motives for becoming Student Council President has changed a bit. You see the student that I'm running against, his name is Yuki Soma."

Yusuke snickered. "Isn't Yuki a girl's name?"

"Yes, but Yuki is a boy. Now back to my story. Yuki was Student Council President last semester, and he is also supposedly a very popular boy in school. He has a fanclub, he has all advance placement classes, and he's introverted, yet I don't know how that makes him more likeable. Anyways, he sees me as somewhat of a threat seeing that I have my own fanclub, all of his classes, and I'm trying to take his spot as President."

"So you're basically just trying to toy with this guys emotions by being president?"

Kurama shrugged. "If that's how you want to put it Yusuke."

Botan pouted. "Kurama, that isn't fair. How would you feel if someone tried to take something away from you, that you really liked?"

"They wouldn't." He said shrugging.

"Kurama it is the point and the principle of it."

Yusuke scoffed. "Who cares about point and principle? I say go for Fox-Boy. I mean after all, you're always the sweet and innocent one, why not have a little fun actually getting a chance to play with your natural fox tendencies?"

Kurama nodded in agreement. "Thank you Yusuke, I'm glad you understand."

The Ferry Girl sighed and went to stand behind Kurama. "Okay, fine Kurama. Play your silly little mental and emotional game if you want." Botan told him and put her hands on his shoulders, leaning down to his cheek. "But, like always, you'll realize what you're doing wrong, and end up doing the right thing. And I'll be here, ready to say, 'I told you so.'" With that she kissed his cheek, and pulled away from him. "I'm working the night shift ferry service, so I will see you two later." With that, she materialized her oar before stepping out to leave.

Yusuke stood up next. "I should get going too. I promised Keiko I'd take her out tonight. I don't know why, but I did. The least I could do is not disappoint her."

"Be lucky you get to take her out tonight. At least she isn't working the night shift ferry service." Kurama said with a small smile.

The spirit detective laughed. "Yeah sure. Good night Kurama."

"Good night Yusuke. Have fun with Keiko tonight."

"Oh I will definitely have fun with Keiko tonight." He called as he left out the door.

Kurama shook his head, a small smile on his face as he gathered his papers and went up to his room, getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p>AN Okay, here's the 4th chapter, a bit of a filler. And I know, after three years without an update, and the update is a filler. I'm sorry, but I've got the chapters in my head after three years, so I hope you guys will just bear with me for this one. As always I enjoy reviews and your feedback. Until next chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Here's another chapter after a month, which isn't good but hey it's not a year right? Happy reading!

* * *

><p>School was a lot creepier when it was completely empty and completely dark out.<p>

The tall windows cast ominous shadows, the halls were colder, and the steely quietness made things all the more crepuscular.

Yuki looked down the hall, wondering why he was at school. 'Where is everyone? Why am I here at night? And where are all of my campaign posters? I only see Kurama's.' He thought before looking up, and seeing a standing figure at the end of the hall. His eyes widened, and he quickly took off in the other direction.

Kurama laughed as he watched the other run away from him. "Why are you running Yuki? I just want to talk." He called after the other.

Yuki ran as fast as he could, and pulled the door open to the nearest classroom, only to find the readhead leaning against the doorframe. Kurama smirked at the other. "Boo."

He ran off once more, running up the stairs to the second floor and pulling the door closed behind him. Sliding down the door. What the hell was going on? Was Kurama trying to kill him?

Yuki heard the chime for the voice intercom, and he looked up when he heard Kurama's voice.

"Yuki Sohma, please report to the principal's office. Future student council president Kurama Minamino would like to have a word with you."

Yuki ran down the hall into the men's bathroom. He turned on the light, noticing that only one would turn on.

Shaking his head, Yuki leaned against the sink, sighing some. Then he leaned down, turning on the cold water and splashing some on his face, hoping that would help.

He looked back up in the mirror, yelping when he saw Kurama in the mirror as well. He whipped around to the other. "What do you want with me?" He asked him.

Kurama shrugged as he walked towards him. "Nothing much really. I just want you to realize that you've definitely been beat at your own game. You can't keep up with me, no matter how hard you try. I have taken what you love most, and it is killing you inside. What more than I have to do? Give my acceptance speech when I win by a landslide? That's easy. You however, will become nothing more than a distant memory, as I grow more popularity throughout school. I'll be the new prince, and you'll be nothing more than just a mere peasant in _my _new kingdom." He said to the other before bellowing out a sinister laugh.

Yuki shot up from the bed screaming. His hands were tangled in his hair, and his body was soaked with sweat. He couldn't comprehend how horrible of a nightmare that was.

Shigure came running into the other's room, a wooden bat in hand. "What is it?! Who's in the house?" He screamed at the other.

That just made Yuki scream more.

Then Tohru came running in the room. "Yuki why are you screaming what's wrong?" She asked in a panicked tone.

Shigure whipped around bat in hand, scaring Tohru and making her scream. "Shigure it's me!" She screamed at him.

And lastly Kyo walked in the room calmly, rubbing his tired eyes. "Why the hell is everyone screaming?" He asked before a bat came swinging his direction.

Yuki gasped violently as he saw Kyo fall to the ground, before screaming more.

"Shigure! You didn't have to hit him!" Tohru yelled.

"He snuck up on me!" He yelled back.

"Oh God there's blood everywhere!"

* * *

><p>Tohru brought the cups and kettle on a tray to the table, pouring cups for everyone, and handing them out.<p>

"Thank you Tohru." Shigure said nodding.

"Thank you Miss Honda." Yuki said next.

Kyo said nothing when he received his cup of tea.

When she was done, the girl sat next to Kyo, looking up at him. "Is your head alright? I didn't wrap the bandage too tight did I?" She asked the other quietly.

"It's fine." He murmured looking away from her.

Shigure picked up his cup of tea, and looked at Yuki. "Now Yuki, if this election has got you screaming in the middle of the night, then maybe it's best to forfeit the race." He told him calmly.

Yuki shook his head. "I know, it's easy to tell how stressed I am about this election, but honestly, I can't forfeit this election Shigure. You know that. It's the same thing with cheating. I want to win or lose honestly. I don't want to cheat, and I don't want to drop out of the race. It's too important to me."

The older man sighed. "I understand if it's too important to you. Just, don't wake everyone up in the middle of the night with your screaming anymore. Or else Kyo might end up with more concussions." He teased looking at his younger cousin.

Kyo looked at the other, grimacing. "It's not funny dammit! You could have killed me! I'm telling you, if I die in my sleep tonight I'm haunting you for the rest of your goddamn life!"

* * *

><p>Kurama turned over in his bed, snoring quietly throughout the night. However, he jumped when he heard a thud near the window and muttering after that. He quickly sat up and turned on his bedside lamp.<p>

Botan whined in pain a bit before getting up and dusting herself off. "Geez you'd think with how often I'd have to work night shifts I'd have night vision or something. But does he think about things like that? No, of course not." She murmured to herself before looking up when the light was turned on.

Sighing, Kurama climbed out of bed. "Botan, you'll wake my mother. You know she likes you, but she doesn't like when you sneak in my room in the middle of the night and sleep with me."

That made the fairy girl pout. "I know, maybe I should go." She said and turned to the window only to be stopped when Kurama grabbed her hand. "Just because my mother doesn't like it, doesn't mean I do too. I love my mother dearly, but she doesn't have to know everything." He said to her smiling a bit and kissed her cheek. "You can say for the night, just be out before I get ready for school. Did you hurt yourself when you fell?"

Botan she shook her head before pausing. "Well, I think I hurt my lip. Both of them." She told him.

He gave a half smile like that, and put a hand under her chin before kissing her lips gently. "Better?"

God she wished this light wasn't on because the blush on her face was spreading like wildfire. She curled her lips in, nodding at him. "Let's go to bed." She said and slipped off her kimono, revealing the pajamas she had on under them.

Kurama lead her to the bed, getting on his side as she got on hers.

"Have you thought about what I said?" She asked looking back at him.

"I did. But my choice still stands." He told her honestly.

Botan sighed. "Kurama–"

"I know you don't approve of it, but it's only to make competition more interesting? I mean honestly what is the point of just winning all the time?"

"Winning without making someone mentally and emotionally unstable?"

"I'm sure it's not even as bad as you make it seem. He's probably doing just fine with some friendly competition."

* * *

><p>AN Obvi he's not doing fine with 'friendly competition'. So I got another chapter out, woo! And only a month apart. That's good right? Better than like a year. Anyways thanks for reading! Until next chapter! :)


End file.
